


There isn’t a title so this is it I suppose

by Isobel_Ashgrass



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: DerAng is only implied, M/M, Probably really ooc but I tried, crackfic, this is honestly so weird idk why I did it??, yeah thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobel_Ashgrass/pseuds/Isobel_Ashgrass
Summary: This is the most stupid thing I’ve written,, like I don’t know where the idea came from,, I was writing Victor a lot then my brain went “hnnnghhhh VictorxTyler” and now we’re here. Anyway enjoy this while I write another multichap
Relationships: Derek Stiles/Angela "Angie" Thompson, Victor Niguel/Tyler Chase





	There isn’t a title so this is it I suppose

A/N Probably the most stupid pairing I've ever come up with. It's...interesting to say in the least. Anyway, hidden relationship with the most unlikely couple...

Victor finished the last sentence on his essay and dropped his pen to the desk.

"Someone's finished early," His co-worker, Elaine McCann said from across their desk.

"Well, I gotta get home," He stacked the papers and put them in a draw, locking them. Elaine laughed.

"Home?! You mean to tell me that you _leave_ the lab?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Ha ha ha. Very funny."

"It's true! You never leave!"

"I have been recently," Victor remarked.

"Yeah, Chief Kasal was overjoyed about that. I've never been paged so fast." Her hands danced across the keyboard as she looked something up. Elaine scanned the document results before signing frustratedly.

"What are you looking for?"

"The side effects of Minoxitrol. The Chief asked for a full write up of the package insert that'll be sold with it and _of course_ I get tasked with it."

"I think I wrote something for that when it was being trialed." Victor shrugged on his coat and picked up his bag. "You can try and chase it up with the other guys, but I'll put it on OneDrive when I get home. Give me an hour to sort it."

Elaine nodded gratefully. "Thank you. See you tomorrow, Dr. Niguel."

Victor didn’t reply. He left the office and walked through the R&D department. He turned left and started down the hall that led to reception. Unfortunately, it led past the break room and as Victor headed past, Tyler walked out.

"Oh my god guys! Vicky's left his office!" 

More heads popped out of the door.

“Oooohhhh!” 

“Who would’ve thought?” Angie said dryly, before she went back into the staff room, pulling Derek in behind her.

“I hate you.” Victor grumbled.

“No you don’t!”

“Fuck off, Chase.” Victor continued down the corridor. Tyler‘s laughs echoed in his head for a long time after they had faded. 

_He is such an idiot,_ Victor thought, waiting for the bus. It was cold and he was suddenly grateful for the thick jacket he was wearing. He sat in the corner of the bus stop, tapping his foot. His headphones were in his ears to make it look like he was listening to music - in reality he eavesdropped on the heterosexuals whose marriages were falling apart.

His bus arrived, and he got on. A baby was screaming and Victor debated _actually_ turning music on. Babies annoyed him. They were so irritating, crying out for attention...it really drove him up the wall. Of course, _he_ wanted one, and if Victor was planning on staying with him then he’d eventually have to get used to babies. When it was his stop, he hurried off. Victor’s house was a short, five minute walk from the bus stop if you knew the shortcuts. If not, it could be up to fifteen minutes long depending on your walking pace. 

He unlocked his front door and took his coat off, placing it on the coat stand. Immediately he went to his home office and loaded up the laptop. Victor assumed that Elaine still needed the files, and it had only been half an hour since he left. Plenty of time to sort them out and put them in the shared folder.

***

Nearly twenty five minutes later, Victor heard the door go. He didn’t look up from his work - he was just proofreading the final document and then he could pass it on to Elaine. He knew who it was anyway.

“Vicky! I’m home!”

Victor didn’t reply. He had definitely been staring at the computer too long (his eyes were beginning to hurt) but he couldn’t give up now. He heard bags drop to the floor before the office door opened. A blonde head of hair bent down to kiss the top of his head.

“Hey, why are you working still?”

“Gotta finish this for Dr. McCann. Last minute package insert.”

Tyler sat on the edge of the desk. “But whyyyyy.”

“Give me five minutes and I’ll be finished. Then I’m yours for the rest of the evening. But please, shut up.”

Tyler continued swinging his legs while he waited for Victor to finish up. He watched as his boyfriend’s hands sped across the keyboard typing, highlighting, deleting and editing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Victor dragged the document into OneDrive and uploaded it. He sent an email to Elaine to let her know it was there, and then turned around to Tyler.

“Get off my desk.”

Tyler jumped down. “God, someone's grumpy.”

“Well you’re annoying,” Victor went over to the man and put his hands around his waist. 

“Yeaaahhh but you love me anyway.” Tyler leant in and cheekily pecked his lover’s lips.

“I hate it, but I do.”

“What are we doing for dinner? I’m starving!”

Victor rolled his eyes. “You’re always hungry. But I don’t mind. Takeout?”

“So long as it can be Chinese.” 

“But I don’t like-“ Tyler rushed out of the door before Victor could finish his sentence. Victor followed and saw him on the phone in the hall. 

“Yes, the dinner for two please. The one with the sweet and sour chicken balls, chicken chop suey...that’s the one! How long will it be? Half an hour? Damn that’s quick! Sweet, okay. Thanks.” Tyler put the phone down.

“I don’t have much of a choice do I?” Victor said sourly.

“Nope!” 

***

The sky had darkened and Victor’s living room was lit by a softly glowing lamp. Empty takeout boxes were strewn across the coffee table and floor. The TV was on, providing a gentle buzz of background noise. Tyler had his head in Victor’s lap and he was scrolling through his phone. Victor was running his fingers through Tyler’s hair, staring absent-mindedly at the TV.

“Vic?” Tyler looked up.

“Mm?”

“When are we gonna tell people?”

Victor’s hand stilled. “Tell people what?”

“That we’re - about this. About us.”

Victor grew rigid and drew his hand out of Tyler’s hair. Tyler sat up and looked at his partner questioningly.

“I don’t think we should.”

“Why not? You can’t keep it a secret forever.”

“Just - because.”

“I don’t want to be your dirty secret!” Tyler’s voice got louder. “I’m your _boyfriend,_ for Christ’s sake! If you think that the staff are going to judge you for being gay: surprise surprise, I’m gay too! They don’t care! You’re the best researcher they have and if they make you quit because you like screwing guys and not girls then-!”

“Ty, please keep your voice down.”

“No! I don’t want to be hidden!”

“Tyler! I know, and we can talk about it but please for the love of every god above, _sit the_ _fuck down._ ” Victor grabbed Tyler and pulled him onto the sofa. “Look. I’m just not ready yet, okay? It’s still fairly new and I don’t want to announce it and then get screwed over by you for a different guy. It’s happened too much.”

Tyler looked hurt. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Vic.”

“That’s what they all said.” Victor stretched. “I’m going to bed. You coming?”

Tyler looked at the mess that lay around them. Someone would have to clean it eventually...and Victor wasn’t in the best of moods right now. “I’ll tidy.”

“Eh sure, if you want.” Victor turned and left the room. Tyler sat on the sofa for a good twenty minutes before he turned the TV off and began to clear up.

***

The sun was peeking through the blinds, casting a golden glow on the room. Bird chirped outside the window and Victor opened his eyes slowly. He groaned and turned over as the sun hit them. He reached out for Tyler, expecting him to be on the other side of the bed - instead, he was met with air. Victor sat up and looked across. The pillows were crisp and untouched, and Tyler’s side of the mattress cool. Victor had unconsciously pulled the duvet around himself as he slept.

Victor got out of bed with his duvet around his shoulders. He walked through his apartment into the living room.

“Tyler?” Victor walked into the living room. On the sofa, a blonde figure was curled up under a blanket. Victor sighed. “Tyler. Get up.”

The man groaned and turned over. Victor pulled the blanket off him.

“For the love of god, _what_?!”

“Did you sleep on the sofa?”

“Yes.” Tyler rubbed his eyes.

“You’re a fucking dumbass, you know that?”

“I thought you might need some space,” Tyler moved up so Victor could sit down next to him. The man chucked the duvet at his boyfriend and then sat down opposite.

“Why the fuck would I need space?”

“Because I made you mad,” Tyler took the duvet off his head and placed it over their legs. “I shouldn’t have mentioned telling anyone. I don’t mind really, so long as you’re happy.”

“Right...like I said, dumbass.” Victor looked at his watch. “Shit. We have to be at work in twenty minutes.” He jumped off the sofa and ran to get ready.

***

Victor ran into the ED department. In all the years he’d worked at Caduceus, he’d never been a second late. And now, because of his stupid, idiotic boyfriend, he was. Victor wound through the corridors, heading towards the R&D department. 

He arrived and slammed open the door. Elaine, who was calmly taking her coat of, jumped and turned around angrily.

“Who the fu-oh, Dr. Niguel.” She continued taking her coat off. 

“Dr. McCann.” Victor shrugged his jacket off irritatedly. He couldn’t _believe_ he was late. Properly late, later than _McCann._

“Why so late? Did something happen?”

“An argument with my-with someone. It was last night but I panicked this morning when I hadn’t had contact with them, and they promised they would talk. It’s sorted now.”

“Right. Well, I sorted the package insert and gave it to Chief Kasal. Thanks for the papers.”

Victor looked up amidst his panicked unpacking of his bag. “What?”

“The research papers? About the side effects of Minoxitrol?”

“Oh, right. Yeah no problem.” He continued emptying his bag, throwing papers on his desk. Victor’s desk wasn’t unorganised - he preferred to call it an organised chaos. Tyler argued against it, saying that he “needed to tidy it, I mean come on even I’m not that messy.”

“Are you alright? You seem a bit...distracted.”

“I’m fine.” He sat down and began working. He wasn’t going to let up until someone dragged him out of the office. God...

As it turned out, he was dragged out by Sidney for a break. Elaine had snitched on him and Sidney was not prepared to have his best researcher go down for weeks again. Victor begrudgingly went to the break room. He got a coffee and turned around, when someone ran into him.

“Oh my-YOU DUMB FUCK!” He yelled as coffee spilled down his scrubs. Tyler looked up apologetically.

“Shit, I’m sorry Vic I didn’t mean-”

“I swear to god! You’re such an idiot!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Look, we can go get clean scrubs from the apartment-”

Tyler passed a handful of blue towels to Victor and he attempted to wipe off the worst of the coffee. “It’s fine. I’ll just get some spares from the store cupboard.” Victor put the wet towels in the bin and sat on the couch. Tyler followed, sitting silently next to him and then reaching for Victor’s hand. At first, Victor drew his hand away but eventually (as he calmed down) he lost concentration, closed his eyes and Tyler was able to slide his hand into Victor’s.

“Ahem,” someone coughed. Victor’s eyes opened immediately. Angie was stood in front of them; Derek, Cybil and Leslie were stood next to her. “When were you two going to tell us you were a thing?”

Victor went red and snatched his hand away. “We aren’t a _thing._ ”

“So you mean to tell me that you decided to forgive Tyler for no reason and then hold hands with him, just because you could?”

“It’s fine, we don’t care about your sexuality,” Leslie said. “But we _do_ care about the fact that you’re dating our best friend.”

“Rule one: don’t break his heart, or we’ll break you,” Cybil said.

“Hey! I’m part of the ‘family’ too!” Victor complained.

“You aren’t as loveable as me Vic,” Tyler said grinning.


End file.
